


Helicopter Ride

by 1epherez



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1epherez/pseuds/1epherez
Summary: Whirl gives someone a ride. Narrated by Whirl





	Helicopter Ride

A boy is bedridden and is reading one of his favorite comics. Its **Lost Light!** They are in a room with a large window so they have a view of the outside . They are not looking outside however. They are reading a comic.

It just so happens that they like me cause yeah I'm chaotic good and like shooting stuff. And they have fan art of them with me on their walls. Yeah Whirl is the best Helicopter to this one kid!

And one day I just tap on their window . But they can't get up to open it. So I just smash my head in and zoop in

"SUP!"

So this kid is super excited to see the WHIRL ! They cannot believe I'm here.

"I can't believe I'm here either kid. I'm just trying to figure out how I got here. However it seems ...."

I stop and look that he has an issue of Lost Light with them and figures and fan art.

"It seems like I can trust ya. How about we go on a helicopter ride?"

Now this kid starts CRYING. This is absolutely unbelievable and they don't know what to say. Of course a 38 foot Helicopter cannot fit in their bedroom so I have to carefully pluck them out of their room.

"But what if my parents came in and see I'm gone"

So I somehow with a FRAGGING CLAW get the pencil that is on their nightstand and their sketchbook. And write a note about how I will bring the kid back and that we just went to have a helicopter ride. I leave a phone number . Which they probably think it's odd but it leads to my cockpit.

So I put the kid in the cockpit and let them pick whatever music they want to hear. And we just fly around and I stop at a drive through. I use my holoform to buy him a milkshake . We keep flying untill it gets dark.

 That's when we get the phone call. Mom is terrefied that someone has kidnapped their baby. Kid is embarrassed

"Mom Please I'm fine"

But see, I understand completely how worried mom is. So I'm just.

" Don't worry I will have him back in about an hour . Hope you are not against him having milkshakes."

Of course momis not happy that some "strange man" had secretly talken their child.

An hour later however they cannot believe their eyes as a helicopter lands and transforms into their kid's favorite giant alien robot.

They of course KNOW who I am. Their kid won't shut up about their favorite comic. So they are just in shock. I tell them their kid had a great time and sorry about the window and that maybe I will come back and visit sometime .

And just fly away into the night.

~The End~


End file.
